mwxehwfandomcom-20200215-history
AJ Cook
Antoine J. Cook, better known as AJ Cook, is an american wrestler currently wrestling for EHW. Wrestling Career XCPW vs JFW (2009-2010) AJ started out in 2009 in XCPW, wrestling under the name Marihuna. He quickly reinvented himself after defeating Xzyle in his debut match, he became the masked man Suicide. He defeated XCPW Veteran Evan Styles in his second match and later went on be drafted to JFW in the XCPW vs JFW war, where he held the Easter State Championship. Suicide gained fame for his death defying stunts in the XCPW Clock Work Orange match, which though was a losing effort, he impressed management to where they gave him the chance to join Gho$t and Evan Styles in the XCPW invasion of Total Backyard Action. He defeated CJ Storm, defending his Easter State Championship and also winning the TBA Hardcore Championship. However, due to the 24/7 rule he lost it in a battle royal later that day after being injured due to a Lash Kasher by Evan Styles. AJ Cook is still extreme (2010-2014) After the injured gained by Evan Styles and a short stint as Suicide again, Cook returned to action. He returned under his real name and began to speak for the first time in a wrestling persona. As AJ "Suicidal" Cook, he won the XCPW hardcore championship defeating Mac Synn for the title. Cook held both titles for nearly seven months until the XCPW season end PPV, where he put up both titles against Evan Styles & Gho$t. Although AJ lost both titles, he won the XCPW World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. AJ would continue to take bigger risks. One notable risk being a swanton off a ladder which he missed and nearly broke his neck. AJ defended his title and held it for 9 months before being stripped due to personal issues at that time. Management eventually reached out to AJ and successfully get him to return. He came back with a better style and he went on to form a successful team with Suicidal Styles, which led to them winning and becoming the longest reigning tag team champions in XCPW history. Touring the east coast/EHW (2014-present) AJ Cook was no stranger to traveling he made his way to TBA, LCW, HWA, PTW and is currently a regular in the promotion EHW where he has reformed The 1146 stable, alongside Alex Shade who is formerly known as Ghost. In Wrestling Finishers *Psycho driver I (argentine back breaker into piledriver) *Psycho driver II (argentine back breaker into cut throat pile driver) *Psycho driver III (pump handle grab into pile driver) Signatures *Los Nigros(two back to back suplexes followed by a brainbuster) *Seeing Red (running knee smash) *Suicidal Solution(rolling cutter) *Suicide Note(Sit out piledriver) Tag team with Alex Shade * *Death Report- (AJ does a backstabber then propels his opponent into alex shade who performs a jumping reverse STO) *Hit Get EM Be Done Wit EM- (AJ sets the opponent up in a gorey bomb as Alex Shade runs and performs a cutter) * *YO Shit Broke- (AJ sets up for a curb stomp as Alex shade does a drive by kick) Nicknames *The Hardcore Icon *The Suicidal One *The Greatest Hardcore Wrestler to Ever Live Music *Music man behind the mask - Havoc Nation Accomplishments *2X XCPW World heavyweight Champion *1X Skirmish Pro Champion *1X Ultra Violent Champion *1X JFW/XCPW Tag Team Champion *1X XCPW Hardcore Champion *1X TBA Hardcore Champion *1X Eastern State Champion *XCPW Triple Crown Winner *XCPW Grandslam Champion Personal Life AJ is well versed in visual effects as his side project, 1146 INC, creates short series and funny outakes in his day to day life. He has been in a relationship with Monique Long, who is known as his manager, Nicole Love, for over 5 years. They have one daughter, Ariella Cassidy Cook. Category:Wrestler